


Time For Business

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: your boss isn’t as terrible as you think





	Time For Business

****

_Fuck, fuck fuck._ You were running late. You kept checking your phone every three seconds, knowing your boss would be waiting for your presence in his office, coffee less by now. You rushed off the train and stumbled as you nearly ran into a biker.

You whimpered as you ran into the coffee shop and walked to the counter, ordering your boss’s coffee and tapping your foot rapidly on the floor until the coffee was handed over to you.

You rushed out of the shop and ran the few blocks to Clint’s building, praying that he would be in a chipper mood and wouldn’t fire you on the spot for your tardiness. Everyone that worked underneath Clint Barton knew he was not to be messed with. He was a hard-ass boss and hardly tolerated tardiness or lame-ass excuses.

“Come on.” you whimpered as you ran to the elevator, nearly spilling the coffee all over the floor as you reached for the 57th floor of the building. Once again, you checked your phone. You tried to calm your beating heart with a few slow breaths as the elevator escalated upwards, closer and closer to your destination.

Once the doors opened, you nearly flew out of the elevator and rushed to his office. “Sir!”

“You’re late, Y/N.” he warned, hardly glancing up from the blueprints in front of him. “I was beginning to think you had been attacked by a wild boar.”

The stale joke made you cringe as you sat in front of him and pulled out your tablet to the mirror image of the blue prints he had in front of him. “My apologies, Mr. Barton, it won’t happen again.”

Nearly three hours later, you wiped sweat from your forehead and flexed your fingers as you walked out of his office to your own. You were in the middle of making a phone call when he appeared in your door frame. 

“Yes, Mr. Barton?” you asked wearily, hanging up the phone.

“Why were you late this morning?” he asked, stepping inside and closing the door. “You’re one of my best workers. You need to set an example.”

“Yes sir.” you nodded.

“What happened this morning?” he repeated, taking it upon himself to sit in front of you, leaning his elbows on his knees before resting his chin against his steepled fingers. 

“I received some terrible news about one of my family members.” you blinked. “I lost track of time.”

“Do you need some personal time off?” he offered lightly, brows creasing slightly.

You denied his offer instantly. “I couldn’t do that, Mr. Barton This business would fall apart without me.”

Chuckling he agreed. “I value you and your work ethics, Y/N. If you need some time with your family, don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?”

As you agreed, he stood up and left you to return back to your phone call,, which you had nearly forgotten about.


End file.
